100 themes of Ouran!
by sakura seraphim
Summary: Basically 100 one shots based on a list of 100 different themes. Mixture of different pairings, rated T just in case. Please read and review! : First up - 'Introduction'


**Hey guys! Me again. : )**

**Ummm…… I know I already have a fic in progress, and now that my exams are finished I swear I'm working on it. It's just been a while since I've had a chance to look at it and I'll need a little time to get my head round the plot again. Apologies to anyone who's waiting for it, and any first time readers please check it out, you might like it!**

**Anyway, I hope you'll take the time to read this too, it's a collection of one shots based on an idea called the '100 theme challenge'. It was originally meant for fan art but I'm adapting it to Ouran one shots in an attempt to improve my writing and to ****get a feel for other pairings than Mori x Haruhi :P**

**The first theme is: 'Introduction'**

**And what better to write about than the first meeting, first episode, first manga chapter, whatever you want to call it. The encounter that spawned all Ouran fan fiction, written as I see it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sakura Seraphim**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, props to Bisco Hatori**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

In the private Ouran high school institute, on the top floor of the south wing, along the north hallway, a solitary figure trudges.

The hallway is suddenly patterned by flitting shadows as a flock of birds fly past the majestic, ceiling-high windows. The solitary figure pauses a second to watch.

Inelegant in an ill-fitting sweater and cheap trousers, from the top of the dark, messy hair to the scuffed shoes, the figure seems to clash harshly with the lavish surroundings. Clutching a couple of battered, second-hand textbooks to their chest, the figure blinks owlishly at the streaming birds through large, thick-rimmed glasses before turning from the window with a sigh and a slump of the shoulders to continue up the corridor.

To the casual eye, this figure appears sexless; they surely cannot be called female compared to the princesses that glide along the corridors of Ouran. Pampered, primped, princesses; manicured, pedicured, exfoliated, moisturized, trimmed, blow-dried, made-up and clad in the latest fashions and miles from this scruffy stranger. Although the figure is still far from matching the tall, confident, well-groomed young male students, his appearance leans inarguably towards the male side of the spectrum, so we will use this gender's pronouns for now.

The figure's name is Haruhi Fujioka, a first year, and a scholarship student to Ouran. Grumbling irritatedly under his breath, he continues his trudge up the corridor. At least four reading rooms in this school as well as the grand library and still nowhere quiet to study. These rich kids just seem to be here at school to play around, God knows none of them seem to do any work.

Haruhi halts suddenly as a sign catches his eye; a music room sign. He pauses cautiously by the door, he can't hear any music, maybe the room isn't in use? Sliding the handle gently downwards, he pushes the door open a crack, peering inside.

The room contains no music class, but it isn't empty either. Through a sudden swirl of rose petals Haruhi sees five male students, standing around a sixth, who is stretched languorously in a chair. Haruhi blinks in surprise, all the men are gorgeous, ranging from tall and dark haired, to smirking and red-headed, to cute and blonde, and all are staring at him.

-

One is dark-haired and sophisticated, with calculating, steel eyes piercing from behind stylishly framed glasses, he stands with a kind of effortless grace, a leather bound file held idly in one hand…

-

Kyouya Ootori was surprised to see Haruhi walk in; not that his expression betrayed it beyond a slight raising of one eyebrow. His eyes trailed from head to feet, taking in the messily cut hair, the ill-fitting glasses, the hand-me-down clothes, the second-hand textbooks, the scuffed shoes; measuring, analyzing and swiftly doing calculations which involved no numbers. Calculations that weren't adding up.

Of course there was no doubt about the identity of the individual, there was only one student in the school who could not afford a uniform, or new textbooks; the scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka.

But…something wasn't right. Frowning slightly as his fellow hosts accosted the newcomer, Kyouya flipped open his file, turning pages delicately until he found what he was looking for.

Haruhi Fujioka, class 1A (scholarship), … Female …

His eyes lingered on the photograph, clearly from middle school, at the smiling girl with long dark hair and large, bright eyes. His eyes slid across to the disheveled scholarship student, comparing face shape, height, body build… no doubt about it, she _was_ female.

He watched as she staggered backwards out of Tamaki's grasp, watched as she bumped into the display stand with a small cry, watched as she reached out with desperately clutching fingers, watched as she missed, watched as the expensive vase smashed into a hundred irreparable pieces on the floor.

A slow, mirthless smile spread across Kyouya's handsome features. On the blank page next to Haruhi's file page he carefully inked:

Haruhi Fujioka – debt: 8,000,000

He closed with file with a snap. This was going to be interesting…

-

One is small, child-like even, with tousled golden hair that falls into large, sparking brown eyes and a sweet smile; he radiates an adorable child-like innocence that is accentuated by the worn, pink rabbit doll clutched tightly in his arms…

-

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hunny to his friends, watched Haruhi from his couch with uncomprehending eyes. There was something not right about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it…

Sliding along the couch until his feet touched the floor, Hunny scooped up his beloved usa-chan doll and skipped away across the room towards the scholarship student, who was standing by Kyouya.

"Haaaaaaaaru-chan!"

Hunny latched onto one of Haruhi's arms, causing him to spin on the spot and totter forward. Fixing Haruhi with one of his trademark smiles, filled with innocence and sunshine, Hunny tugged again on the boy's arm.

"Haru-chan! Wanna come eat cake with us? We got strawberry an' chocolate an'…"

Still looking slightly dazed, Haruhi managed to pull him arm free. "No thanks, I don't really like sweet food."

Slightly abashed, but sweet aura not faltering an instant, Hunny thrust his usa-chan doll into Haruhi's face. "Then I'll let you borrow my usa-chan!"

Haruhi straightened up, straightening out his shirt, "No thanks…"

Now grimly determined, Hunny widened his eyes, filling them with hurt innocence, and pouted his lips slightly, hugging usa-chan a little tighter. Cocking his head slightly to the side he gazed beseechingly at Haruhi. "You…don't like my usa-chan?"

Hunny watched as Haruhi's eyes widened behind his glasses; beautiful, sparkling eyes. His lips parted slightly and his cheeks blushed a light pink. He gave Hunny a small smile and took the offered bunny doll. "I-it is very cute. Thank you…"

Hunny's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

Boys didn't blush or smile like that…

-

One is, well technically two are, twins, each with a shock of messy red hair and glinting, mischievous eyes, they seem to be constantly smirking as they stand with casual grace, one with his arm around the other…

-

Hikaru Hitachin grabbed Haruhi under one arm, and his younger brother Kaoru grabbed him under the other. Together, they wrestled him kicking and yelling out of the main lounge and into the small room at the back reserved for changing. Drawing back the curtains and letting Haruhi collapse into a heap on the floor, Kaoru grabbed the spare uniform hanging on the wall, himself grabbing the trousers and tossing the shirt to his brother.

Hikaru wrenched Haruhi up by one arm and held him tightly as Kaoru started to lift Haruhi's jumper over his head. Used as they were to their 'brotherly love' act, they thought nothing of being this familiar with another guy. Haruhi clearly felt differently though, judging from the struggling and the jumper-muffled shouting.

Starting to unbuckle Haruhi's belt, Kaoru sighed, "Come now Fujioka, there's no need to be embarrassed! We're all…guys…here."

Hikaru had frozen in the act of taking off Haruhi's shirt, meeting his brother's eyes with a look of horror.

Haruhi took advantage of the situation to somehow shove them both forcibly out of the changing room while still clutching the shirt to …her…chest.

Both twins stumbled forward a few steps before coming to a halt facing away from the changing room curtain. Hikaru straightened up and looked across at his brother, horror having faded away to be replaced with a small smirk that he saw mirrored in his twins reflection.

"Not a guy then…agreed?"

-

One is tall, very tall, with short, messy dark hair and dark, watchful eyes, silent and somber, he stands with his hands in his pockets, relaxed yet with the air of someone who could leap into action at any moment…

-

"Mori-senpai! Help me please!"

Takashi Morinozuka jerked his head around from pouring Hunny another cup of tea to see Haruhi struggling and kicking to be free from Tamaki's grasp, arms stretched out towards him and eyes desperate.

He was halfway across the room before Hunny had even realized he had moved, long strides eating up the distance quickly. He reached out for the smaller boy, easily plucking him out of Tamaki's clutching fingers and lifting him above his head as though he were no heavier than a pillow.

But…something wasn't right. Haruhi was light, lighter even than a small boy should be, and the figure under his hands had a slender waist ending in gentle curves. It didn't feel like when he carried Mitsukuni, this figure felt more…feminine and…oh no…

Mori's cheeks reddened slightly. A girl? Was he being inappropriate? He…_she_…had asked for help…but still…

He carefully, gently, set her down on the floor in front of him, straightening up quickly. She fixed him with a smile that looked totally different in a face now not just a pretty boy's face, but worse, a pretty girl's face.

"Arigato Mori-senpai!"

He turned away quickly, "Ah."

-

The last one, the one sitting on the chair in the center, is the most impressive looking of them all. He looks like a fairytale prince with his shining blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. Handsome and charming he is stretched languorously in his chair, watching him with an air of amusement…

-

Tamaki Suoh pulled the curtain open the open with one hand, the other arm preoccupied with a stack of fresh white towels for Haruhi. The poor guy had gotten soaked when Ayanokoji upset the table. Tamaki sighed inwardly; he had suspected that Ayanokoji was not quite as pretty on the inside as she was on the outside but to take it out on the new boy… Sure he was a commoner, but still a nice guy for all that.

He stuck his head into the changing room, holding out the towels, "Haruhi! Some towels for you."

Haruhi stopped in the act of pulling her shirt over her head, staring in shock at the sudden intruder.

Tamaki froze, caught in that surprised gaze like a rabbit in headlights. His eyes flickered over her body; very definitely _her_ body, and the curtain fell from numb fingers, obscuring her from view again.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're…a girl?"

"Well…yeah."

Haruhi pulled back the curtains, and cocked her head to look at Tamaki. She fiddled absentmindedly with the bow on the front of the girls' uniform and looked up at him with beautiful, shining eyes.

Tamaki stepped backwards from her, pointing and staring in utter disbelief, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. He looked in bewilderment from Haruhi to the other hosts, who all seemed to be complacent and entirely unsurprised by this bizarre turn of events.

Haruhi smoothed her skirt irritably, "I figured it really didn't matter if you senpai's took me for a boy. Boy of girl, it doesn't really matter to me anyway…"

Tamaki spun round to look at his best friend, looking desperately to find some sort of logic to hang onto, but Kyouya just smiled that sardonic smile of his and made a note in his file. "An interesting turn of events…"

"Yeah, you mean you couldn't tell milord?"

Tamaki spun around to meet the twins mocking gaze and smirks, trying desperately to find something to say that would make all of this make sense.

Haruhi derailed his chain of thought with a smile that made her eyes shine.  
"But you were pretty cool back there senpai."

Tamaki blushed furiously.

_So…cute…_

Could this be the beginning of love?

With 99 more themes to go, who knows!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'm sorry if anyone found this boring since it's what already happened in the anime and manga, I tried to make it as interesting as possible. : )**

**Next theme is 'love', hope you come back to read more!**

**Reviews much appreciated : )**

**Sakura Seraphim**


End file.
